the_covishfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozumel
FCozumel is a country located in the Yucatan Peninsula, in North America. It's official languages are Spanish, Nahuatl and Roguis. It's capital is Balam and it's largest city is Chuta Chat. History It was estimated that humans were stepping the coasts of the Cozumel Peninsula over 40,000 years ago. The first tribes to step here were the Unpuca, an now extinct tribe predominant from the shores of what is now Veracruz, Mexico. The Unpuca people were destroyed by the Nahuatl and Tlatlepetelitlkwara tribes, descent from the Mayan and Qeqchi, and they made an empire called the Empire of Asetetl. It's first king was Muxa-Axaki VI, and lasted for 59 years. The Empire of Asetetl was home to the first Kutlax people, which are a medievalized type of Mayan people. The remaining Kutlax were moved to the coasts of Qekchi Itza and the Rapul-Chaka empires. For that reason, they had a new plan, to build a new empire, called the Empire of Cozumel. Cozumel, in the early 1400's, was a big, civilized and uninterrupted region that was to perdure for the time being. Their people were practically advanced, and they started to study astronomy, mathematics, and even sports, in par with the european people. The architecture they made was highly proffesional, and their religion expanded through the entire continent, from the city of Sixul to Mukatltepitl (the Nahuatl name for the city of Rankin Inlet, Canada) The spanish people discovered the coasts of Cozumel in 1596, a highly advanced island created by the Mayans, and then led to an assasination of 30,000 Mayans inhabitating the island. 200 years later, they had to form an autonomous Mayan state called Chan Santa Cruz. It was not recognized by the spanish, so they got in another conflict. The Mayan state became victorious, and it was established as the Republic of Santa Cruz. A coup d'etat was held by opposition rebels in 1863, with the help of the United States and the former Republic of Yucatan. For that reason, the state became a republic, and it was renamed Cozumel. Culture Cozumel is the most diverse country in the south part of the continent of North America, with over 200 tribes living all across the country. Cozumel's religion is Itakal, which is an Abrahamic religion that was formed in the farm of Kakulmatak 300 years ago. Cozumel's national sport is Basketball, which has been watched in television by 71% of the people. Football, however, is better in quality, although it does not promote much. Cozumel's national football league is Kecha Ligal Akaytlatupa. Economy Cozumel has a GDP per capita of $2,003,485. It's currency is the Tilak, on which is equivalent to 5.34 dollars. It exports indigenous stuff and bananas mostly. Subdivisions Cozumel is divided into 13 regions. * Balam * Calkamat * Chuatmib * Chuta Tem * Cuhelum * Cutipetl * Dihalak * Kayitlak * Nakechich * Oxhaca * Qikchapa * Xitumatl * Xiukal Symbols Cozumel's flag contains a yellow space with the autonomous symbol of Chan Santa Cruz, along with a black stripe and a red stripe which contains the symbol of the first president of the country. It was made by Cufictel Dakarajo de Rojas. Cozumel's symbol, also called Tanuk-Armas, was confected by Batilpetl Amudojon, and it was adopted as the national symbol of the country by the Ucha-Kipetlaka in 1902. Cozumel's anthem is Cuhil Nacjyepetl.Category:Dr Cow's Unnamed Alternate History Project